Bebés
by Olvidada-Alfa
Summary: En esta historia se escribirán los nacimientos de los bebés de nuestros amados santos dorados. [Yaoi] [M-preg] Historia también disponible en Wattpad.


_21 de Mayo_

 **Mansión que antes era de Julian**

Un castaño comía dulcemente helado de zanahoria mientras veía el capitulo 4 de SoG(?, y como estaba solo en la gran casa no le importaba que el volumen estuviese alto.

 **Aioros** : -cantando- que feliz soy comiendo mi helado de zanahoria que me recuerda a mi hermano Aioria ^^ -deja el bote de helado sobre una mesa- bebé ya quiero que estés es mis brazos para cuidarte, amarte y que nos hagas correr a tu padre y a mi por todos lados para adivinar qué quieres cuando llores -decía esto mientras acariciaba su enorme barriga de 9 meses-

 _Patadita_

 **Aioros** : veo que tu también quieres salir ya -pose pensativa- ¿Por donde saldrás si yo soy un hombre? -sus filosóficos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor en su vientre que lo hizo morder una almohada- m-maldición, ¿no pudiste esperar un momento más adecuado? ¡Ah!

Nuestro embarazado caballero buscaba con la vista un teléfono mientras un inmenso dolor invadía su parte baja haciéndolo caer al suelo.

 **?** : la la la la la la (canción de los pitufos) que hermoso día para robar una de las 728629926283 tarjetas de crédito de Nirek ^^ -la chica iba feliz como perdiz cuando escucha el grito del castaño- OMG! Aioros ¿Que te sucede? -preocupada lo ayuda a que se siente-

 **Aioros** : ya viene...¡Ahhh! -sujeta la mano de la chica- Cugar, mi bebé ya viene.

 **Cugar** : 0.0 -se desmaya-

 _En "El calzón feliz"_

Dos caballeros esperaban a que les entregaran sus trajes.

 **Camus** : no lo sé, creo que fue mala idea dejar a Aioros sólo.

 **Afrodita** : estará bien :D ademas, llame a Shura para que lo cuide.

 **Camus** : eres cruel ¬¬

 **Afro** : ¿Por qué?

 **Camus** : ¡¿Acaso no sabes que él sigue enamorado de Aioros?!

 **Afro** : no lo sabía D:

 **Camus** : ¡Es tu mejor amigo!

 **Afro** : no es mi culpa que no me lo haya dicho Ù.Ú -facepalm por parte de Camus-

 **Mansión que antes era de Julian**

 **Cugar** : -revive- ¡¿No pudiste escoger otro momento?!

 **Aioros** : perdón por querer dar a luz hoy ¬¬... ¡Dueleee!

 **Cugar** : ¡P-pedire ayuda! -saca su teléfono y llama a alguien-

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Shun** : ¿Hmmm? -contesta- ¿Si?... oh, Cugar ^^... estoy en el santuario ¿Por?... ¡¿Ahora?! -todos lo quedan mirando- ok escucha... llévalo a una habitación y recuestalo en la cama... quiero que consigas toallas, agua caliente y una sábana... Yo iré enseguida... bye -cuelga-

 **Hyoga** : ¿Paso algo?

 **Shun** : Aioros tendrá a su bebé ahora y debo ir.

 **Hyoga** : Pero estamos en medio de todo esto.

 **Shun** : Hyoga debo ir... recuerda que la bebé no tiene por donde salir.

 **Hyoga** : ¿Entonces cómo se embarazó? O.o

 **Shun** : seguiremos con esto después -se va-

 **Olvidada** : ¿Está todo bien?

 **Hyoga** : Aioros dará a luz

 **Olvidada** : o.o

 **Mansión**

 **Cugar** : Shun ya esta en camino y me dijo que debo llevarte a una habitación ¿p-puedes caminar?

 **Aioros** : eso creo -intenta pararse pero su dolor lo hace sentarse de nuevo- no TnT

 **Cugar** : estas muy pesado como para cargarte qnq -recibe una mirada asesina- es la verdad :c

La puerta se abre dejando ver a la sabroshura \:v/

 **Los dos:** ¡Shura!

 **Shura** : ¿Hola? O.o

 **Cugar** : Seré breve... Aioros esta por dar a luz y necesito que lo cargues hasta la habitación más cercana, yo iré por unas cosas que Shun me pidió -huye-

 **Shura** : ¿No pudiste escoger otro momento?

 **Aioros** : ¡Perdón por querer dar a luz hoy! ¬¬

 **Fondo del mar**

 **Saga** : ¿que paso después?

 **Nirek** : bueno Camiro y yo-

 **Dohko** : ¡AIOROS TENDRÁ A SU BEBÉ! -Saga se desmaya- upps o.o

 **Nirek** : oh que felicidad :3 ¿Está en el hospital?

 **Dohko** : no, esta en tu mansión u.u

 **Nirek** : nacerá una bebé en mi casa :'D saben deberíamos posponer la boda uwu

 **Teléfono de Dohko** : ¡Ni lo sueñes mocoso! Mira que estoy poniendo lágrimas, sudor, sangre y dinero en la decoración de tu boda :v

 **Nirek** : pero todo el dinero lo sacas de mis cuentas bancarias ._.

 **Teléfono de Dohko:** ah cierto rv: -huye-

 **Aioria** : -aparece- lo siento, Unity me debía 10$ por las whyskas

 **Dohko** : ¡TU HERMANO TENDRÁ A SU BEBÉ!

 **Aioria** : ¡¿Qué?! Demonios le prometí que no me lo perdería... ¡Saga! Hay que irnos -se va jalando a un inconsciente Saga-

 **Mansión - Habitación N° 35**

Shura veía desde un sofá a su amigo que gemía de dolor pero cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que era observado volteo y sus miradas chocaron.

 **Aioros** : ¿Shura?

 **Shura** : Estoy bien -agarra una revista que había al lado-

 **Aioros** : Shura tu no seguirás...

 **Shura** : Te digo que estoy bien -dijo calmadamente mientras "leía" la revista-

 **Aioros** : "Sólo te hago sufrir, amigo" ¡Ahh!

 **Shura** : ¡Aioros! -se acerca preocupado a él- Cugar esta demorando mucho.

 **Aioros** : esta desde hace 3 minutos detrás de la puerta escuchando nuestra conversación.

 **Shura** : ¡CUGAR!

 **Cugar** : -entra de mala gana- que aguafiestas :c

 **Aioros** : ¡AHHH! Que Shun... ¡venga rápido!

 **-suena el timbre-**

 **Cugar** : Debe ser él -va corriendo-

 **Aioros** : Shura... -agitado 6u6-

 **Shura** : ¿s-si? -nervioso-

 **Aioros** : ¿Podría tomar tu mano? No puedo con el dolor...

 **Shura** : C-claro -tiembla cuando siente el contacto de la calidad mano del castaño- por cierto... Si eres hombre ¿por donde nacerá la bebé?

 **Shun** : ¡CESÁREA!

 **Los dos** : ¡LA PUT ! O.O

 **Cugar** : ese es Afro ¬¬

 **Shun** : ¿Le tienes miedo a las agujas?

 **Aioros** : no ¿Por qué?

 **Shun** : -le clava (6u6) una inyección con anestesia- estarás despierto pero no podrás sentir nada ^^ -saca sus herramientas para comenzar-

 **Shura** : ¿No debiste ponerte primero los guantes, la mascarilla, ordenar tus weas de hospital y recién ponerle la anestesia?

 **Shun** : Si pero la floja que esta escribiendo esto recién se dio cuenta y le dio pereza cambiarlo. :D

 **Shura** : ah bueno u.u

 **Aioros** : lamento interrumpir su conversación comadres pero... ¡YA QUIERO QUE SALGA EL BEBÉ!

 **Shun** : ok, Cugar alista las mantas... ¿Listo?

 **Aioros** : Shura... -aún sosteniendo su mano-

 **Shura** : Y-yo -traga saliva- n-n-no te dejaré.

 **Tierra firme**

 **Aioria** : disculpe señora, ¿Sabe como llegar a este lugar? -le muestra un mapa-

 **Señora** : oh claro c: siga adelante, en la esquina doble a la derecha; luego, entre en el bosque, cruce el río, suba la montaña, entre al castillo y deslicese por la cascada. Al final debe ir todo recto y luego tomar el ovni que sale a la 2:15.

 **Saga** : -anotando todo- amm haber... ir de frente, doblar a la derecha y...¡ME RINDO!

 **Señora** : o sólo deben tomar el autobús que sale ahora mismo.

 **Aioria** : pudo haberlo mencionado primero -.-... Da igual, gracias -se van-

 **-un rato después-**

 **Chofer** : Ya estamos por llegar a "La mansión que antes era de Julian Solo"

 **Aioria** : ¡Aquí nos bajamos! -se arrastra a Saga-

 **Saga** : puedo caminar sólo ¬¬

 **Aioria** : ¡Debemos llegar rápido o nos perderemos su nacimiento! -llegan a la puerta y de una sola patada la abren- espero que no se enojen por su puerta u.u

 **Saga** : les diré que fue olvidada -llegan a la habitación N° 35 y...-

 **Shun** : ¡Es una niña! -sosteniendo a la bebé que estaba llorando-

 **Cugar** : pos si, ya lo sabíamos ¬o¬

 **Aioros** : cierrame ¬¬

 **Shun** : ya ya -empieza a cerrar la herida-

 **Aioria** : ¡Hermanooo y...! ¿Shura?

 **Saga** : ajam -ambos se separan- perdón por no estar contigo amor.

 **Aioros** : lo importante es que llegaste... -ambos se besan-

 **Cugar** : Aquí está su pequeña ;u; -les pasa a su bebé la cual estaba envuelta en una manta rosa-

 **Aioros** : es... -al borde del llanto-

 **Saga** : ...hermosa -derrama unas cuantas lágrimas- hiciste un buen trabajo.

 **Shura** : -se retira del lugar-

 **Cugar** : -susurra- Shura...

 **Aioria** : ¡Quiero ver a mi sobrina! -se asoma para verla- espero que no haya heredado el gusto por la droga de su padre -recibe dos miradas asesinas- ya nacerá mi pequeña para que jueguen juntas... -llora-

 **Aioros** : no llores hermano -consolandolo-

 **Aioria** : dile a Saga que deje mi pie en paz -sigue llorando-

 **Aioros** : Saga ¬¬

 **Saga** : ¡Que no me vuelva a decir drogo! -susurra- se supone que es secreto...

 **Shun** : listo -termina de cerrarlo(?- antes de irme, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la bebé?

 **Aioros/Saga:** Maryce/Metanfet- ah no :'c

 **Shun** : ¿Por qué?

 **Aioros** : me pareció bonito y ya u.u

 **Shun** : entiendo -sonríe- bueno debo volver a la decoración y explicarles porque me fui así de repente... ¡Adiós y disfruten a su bebé! -se va-

 **En la sala de la mansión**

 **Shura** : superalo Shura... él ya formó una familia con otro

 **Shun** : ¿Interrumpo algo?

 **Shura** : si ¬¬ -se va a la cocina-

 **Shun** : que humor...

 **Cugar** : tiene el corazón roto UnU

 **Shun** : aprovechemos el momento para comunicar a las lectoras que si desean una cita con Shura pongan en los comentarios #QuieroMiCitaConShura y estarás participando ^^

 **Cugar** : y si es una de las 3 primeras en comentar se lleva su propia habitación personal en la nave espacial donde se celebrará la boda :D

 _Fin... Por el momento._

 **¡QUE EMOCIÓN! Ya nació la primera bebé c': la siguiente será la de Aioria y Shaka uwu espero que les guste esta historia en donde se mostrará el nacimiento y crecimiento de estas bendiciones.**

 **Agradezco a cugarthecat (de Wattpad) por participar.**

 _ **Extra**_ :

 **Saga** : ¿Está era mi sorpresa?

 **Olvidada** : amm si :3 ahora deberás gastar en pañales y ropa -huye-

 **Saga** : pero soy pobre ;-;

 **#AyudemosASaga**


End file.
